


Saxx and Gun Oil

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Jared Padalecki, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Pornstar Jensen Ackles, Pornstars, Rimming, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Jensen knew the risks of being recognized at the convention for his favorite tv show; he was on Tumblr. Hell, he’s seen gifs of himself on Tumblr and Twitter in reference to fic written for the show. Plus, more than a third of all gay porn watchers were women. Knowing all that, it was still a risk he was willing to take.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	Saxx and Gun Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to Soy-Em and a-delicate-balance for the cheerleading and hand holding. Unbetaed, cause I waited till the last minute to finish it.

Jensen knew the risks of being recognized at the convention for his favorite tv show; he was on Tumblr. Hell, he’s seen gifs of himself on Tumblr and Twitter in reference to fic written for the show. Plus, more than a third of all gay porn watchers were women. Knowing all that, it was still a risk he was willing to take.

Jared Padalecki was hot like fire and the show was incredible and for once in his 21 years he had enough money for the tickets (gold level row c!) and photo ops and he even allowed himself to bid on the private meet and greet and won one of the coveted 20 spots. He would never let any of his co workers know what he spent his first weekend off in a long time doing. They already thought he was weird since he didn’t do drugs or drink or even enjoy sex off the clock (though he suspected that last one would change if he were to find himself in a relationship). He didn’t need them giving him shit for being a nerdy little fanboy too.

Most people didn’t realize that it took a long time to make any actual money in porn. Jensen had been working steadily for two full years, starting online then moving to an actual movie label. He did most everything, he had a few hard no’s but mostly he did what he was asked to do. It wasn’t his dream job but it paid the bills, and was easier than anything else he could find as a college dropout. 

Regardless he was buzzing with energy when he got to the hotel hosting the convention. He spent some time in the vendor’s room on Friday, recognizing faces and trying not to spend all the money he’d earmarked for the weekend before he headed back to his room far in advance of the karaoke party that was the Friday night festivities. He wouldn’t be caught dead doing Karaoke, not even for his favorite show. 

Saturday was mostly panels, a few of the regulars that were mildly entertaining and not offensive were worth attending. He knew he was not only not going to attend the series regular panel on Saturday afternoon but he didn’t even really want to be in the building with that actor, so he headed out for a late lunch/early dinner by himself to get away from the hotel and then headed up to his room for a nap.

It was eight-ish when he woke up and he debated not going to the concert that night, Jared never showed up and Jensen wanted to look his best for the meet and greet and photos the next day, but he showered, changed clothes, and headed down anyway and he was glad that he did. Though he didn’t love all of the actors that took their chance to sing, it was a fun concert. Live music was almost always a win.

In the morning, he was more nervous than he’d been his first day in the studio. He primped nearly as much as he did on a normal day, shaving, triple checking his hair was perfect and clothes flawless, showing off his best assets. Even if Jared didn’t look or didn’t care, Jensen was going to look amazing in his photo ops.

He made sure he had his questions written down since phones weren’t allowed in the meet and greet, grabbed his wallet and room key and headed down to his seat for Jared's gold panel.

Jared looked amazing, his hair long and his haitus beard giving him what the fans referred to as the ‘full jesus’ look. He was wearing broken in, dark wash jeans and a white button down shirt and he looked like an actual wet dream Jensen had once after marathoning too many episodes in a row. He was in rare form too, telling horrible dad jokes and giving enough sexual innuendo that Jensen was fidgeting in his seat. Jensen was glad he’d spent the extra money for such a close seat; he could see the individual droplets of sweat rolling down Jared’s long neck and it was driving him crazy.

“Allright y’all, I’m getting the axe here.” Jensen joined the crowd in booing the sentiment, if not Jared himself; he didn’t want the panel to end. “I’ll be back! I’ll be back!” Jared placated, his hands up and bright smile on his face.

“I’m gonna have my private meet and greet and then i’ll meet yall for some pictures, how about that?” He asked the crowd to a loud wall of cheers. With some blown airkisses, Jared made his way off stage and Jensen felt the butterflies take up residence in his stomach as he stood and made his way to the second floor to where the meet and greet was taking place.

As he wandered and fell in with the other few headed upstairs he took a moment to send up a silent prayer of thanks; if he’d been recognized by anyone they’d been respectful and not approached him. He was glad that the porn industry wasn’t really like tv or movies in that people didn’t necessarily want to meet their favorites.

They settled into the small conference room to wait for Jared and the group was split pretty evenly between nervous enough that they looked nauseous and comfortable enough to make small talk. He was the only man in the room and he inwardly rolled his eyes at that fact but gamefully chatted about the show with the two older women sitting near him, and flirted half-heartedly with a third so that she would calm down.

“Hes just someone’s Wednesday.” He offered to her as she took deep breaths to calm down.

“What do you mean?” Someone else asked but he laughed and opened the conversation up to everyone, not just the nervous girl.

“You ever been in a long term relationship? It’s amazing at first, all fun and sex all the time, right? But then the bad habits come out. Jared probably wears socks into the bathroom and leaves them by the tub every morning cause the floor is cold.” He waved at one of the ladies he’s been chatting with who eagerly chimed in.

“I bet he is an absolute idiot in the morning. All drool and awful breath.”

“He probably farts in his sleep and it is  _ nauseating _ .” Someone else offered.

Jensen leaned in close to the girl who was giggling now, instead of looking like she was about to cry. “He’s just a dude with bad habits. He’s someone else’s Wednesday.” He leaned back and pitched his voice loud enough that the entire small group would be able to hear him. “He probably has ass acne.” The entire room burst into loud laughter at that just as the door opened and the man himself stepped in to meet them. 

Jared smiled at them all and moved to his seat around the little table, sadly on the other side of jensen, and asked the group what was so funny. Jensen said nothing, merely smiled and let someone else take it and to his immense delight it was the nervous girl who spoke up.

“Oh nothing, just something Jensen said to help me calm down. I’ve been pretty nervous.” She piped up and Jensen sat up straighter and smiled; anything to have Jareds eyes on him.

When Jared looked over at him his eyes went wide for a fraction of a second and for the first time since he was sixteen years old, Jensen found himself blushing beet red.

For all he was prepared for another fan to recognize him, it never occurred to him that Jared Padalecki, the gay star of the show, would.

\---------------------------------------------------

Jared loved conventions. He loved getting to interact with his fans. He loved their intelligent questions and their bright smiles and the way they all appreciated his terrible sense of humor. He loved the swell of screams when he walked on stage (he was an actor, of course he loved the attention). He loved the brief hugs he got from all the wonderful, talented people that supported him. 

He’s seen the fanart, he’s read some fic; the people out there producing it are talented. And the fact that he inspires them, even when it’s just spectacularly nasty porn, is flattering. And Jared knows nasty porn. He’s a healthy, young male without a long term partner; he watches a lot of porn. It’s easier than trying to hook up (he’s not Brad Pitt famous, but he usually gets spotted when he’s out) and his last relationship crashed and burned so amazingly that anything more than a hook up tended to give him ptsd.

So, porn. Toys. His own hands. It’s very portable and discrete. He’s not ashamed, but he’s also not going to go and brag about it to a roomful of fans either.

The gold panel went really well. Jared was feeling great, the crowd was good and the questions were good. He ducked backstage where his ‘bodyguard’ was waiting to escort him through the hallways up to the meet and greet room.

“You told the steering wheel joke  _ again _ , dude. If i have to hear you laugh at yourself as you tell that joke one more time, i’m gonna quit, I swear it Jay.” Chad whined at him as Jared drained a bottle of water and pitched the bottle 

“You’ve been threatening that for years. Pretty sure I”m stuck with you at this point. NOt that anyone else would have you.” Jared snarked back, gesturing for Chad to lead the way of where he was expected to go. They wandered mostly back hallways, a few that had fans lining the walls, shouting and smiling as he walked past with a smile and a wave. Chad gestured at the door to the conference room and took up a parade rest next to the door as Jared walked through. 

The small group of twenty fans was laughing loudly at something that had been said before he came inside. He smiled and made his way over to the only open chair around the table.

“Not that i’m not glad that you’re all in such a good mood, but what’s got you all laughing so much?” There was a wave of giggles as he asked and one girl, younger than he but not altogether young, piped up, “Oh nothing, just something Jensen said to help me calm down. I’ve been pretty nervous.” 

Jared hated that he made these people nervous, so he turned to the guy next to the girl who had spoken up so that he could thank him and before he could stop himself, his eyes got really wide as he recognized the person sitting there as none other than his very favorite pron star, Jen Ross.

As he watched Jen, or Jensen as he’d been called, flushed pink as a freshly-spanked ass from his neck all the way to his hairline. To his credit, he didn’t drop the eye contact the two of them had unwittingly initiated and Jared was in so much trouble.

He was in so much trouble cause that particular shade of pink on Jen’s cheeks usually meant he’d been getting pounded pretty vigorously for some time. That shade of pink made Jared’s dick think ‘oh, bout time to come’. That shade of pink was hardwired to do some very specific things to Jared’s entire body.

He was relieved that he was already sitting, because his dick was plumped and obvious in his jeans; he pushed his chair as far under the edge of the table as he could. He felt dizzy with the sudden rush of blood out of his head and his ears were nearly ringing with dizziness. He shook his head and forced his eyes away from Jen, Jensen, whoever, and turned towards one of the familiar faces in the room to get the ball rolling with the q and a.

Everyone knew he was distracted but no one commented or asked about it, even though the two people who had been there before knew it was perfectly acceptable to do so. Jensen had a very well thought out, intelligent question about the show and his character that Jared muddled through while trying not to think about the soft but deep timbre of Jensen’s voice or the way his hands looked as they smoothed over the table top while he was asking.

Jared had never been so relieved to have a meet and greet end, ever. Chad tapped on the door and all the fans thanked him and ushered out, leaving him sitting at the table, willing his dick to soften at least enough to not be noticeable. He looked up at Chad who had been with him long enough that he knew something was wrong.

“Man, what happened? Someone get outta line? I told you, that is what I”m here for. All you gotta do is ask for me and they’re gone. You okay?” Chad asked as he came over and put his hand on Jared’s shoulder.

“No, no, nothing like that. Can you get me the info on the people that were in the meet and greet? And I need a pen and piece of paper too.” Chad froze and Jared could hear the thousand and one questions running through Chad’s head but, like the good friend he was, Chad said nothing, merely nodded and gestured for him to get up so they could head to the ‘green room’ and freshen up before photo ops started.

Jared headed to the bathroom, reapplied deodorant and cologne and brushed his teeth before he headed back out to where everyone was gathered together. He wasn’t in the right mind to make small talk with his co-workers, all his brainpower taken over by green eyes and pink lips. Chad dropped by the list of the names from the meet and greet as well as the pen and paper he’d asked for. Before he could stop himself or overthink it, Jared put down his cell number and the name and room number of the hotel he was staying in and tucked it into his pocket. He didn’t have to give it to him, but if Jared decided that he wanted Jensen to have it, he didn’t want to not have it at hand.

Absently he scanned the page looking for the name Jensen, unique, and found it next to the last name Ackles. Huh. Jared wasn’t shocked about the porn stage name but Jen’s real name was nice too. He put the paper back down on the table and googled Jensen Ackles, the search results coming up with the easy link to his career and a few racy screen shots that had his dick plumping back up in no time.

One of the shots was from a blowjob pov vid, taken while Jensen was crouching in a pool outside, the color fading into the background but somehow making his eyes glow as his pink lips pouted around the tip of a cut dick. Jared was distracted enough that he never noticed Felicia walking behind him and glancing at his screen.

“Holy shit.” She breathed, whipping around the armchair he was sitting in and depositing herself nearly in his lap as she yanked the phone out of his hand.

“Whoooo is THAT?” She asked, obviously trying to pitch her voice low so as not to attract the attention of any of their other coworkers. If there was nothing else about Felicia that made Jared love her, he’d love her for that.

“Uh, it’s Jen Ross. I… i’m a big fan.” He offered, both of them staring at the photo with wide eyes. “And apparently, he’s a fan of mine. He was just in my meet and greet.” Felicia dropped the phone on his lap and spun around, eyes wide and lips smiling.

“No. Fucking. Way. He’s HERE?” Jared nodded and smiled, thumbing the safari window closed on his phone, lest someone else see.

“Are you gonna, like, try and talk to him?” Felicia asked, pulling her own phone out to do another google search. Her face went red and her lips pinched together as she turned the phone to Jared and subtly covered the screen with her free hand. This gif was simultaneously more and less obscene and the only reason Jared knew it was Jen is cause it was one one of his bookmarks on his laptop.

It showed Jensen, face down on a bed with clean, white sheets, his head turned to the side but face still hidden in the mattress. The gif showed a giant cock lifted up and then slapped down across Jensen’s exposed hole, the skin of his ass pink as his face had been earlier. Jared shifted in the chair and felt Felicia go very still before she shifted her weight closer to his knees and away from his lap.

“I have to, right? Try and talk to him? I mean, he’s here for me, And the way he blushed when he realized I knew who he was...” Jared breathed out and looked away from the phone and up at his friends face. 

“Come to my photo op. I dunno if he has one but you don’t have anything right now? Come hang out with me? Help me talk to him if he’s there.”

Felicia nodded and shoved herself up off Jared’s lap with a grimace. She made a vague, odd gesture with her elbow and whispered at him “you gotta do something about that Jay. No pictures with fans while you’re in such a state. And give me the note for him, I have an idea.” Jared handed over the note and they awkwardly tried to ignore the fact that Jared was hard enough that it was noticeable.

They made their way down to the photo op area, music thumping and the excitement a tangible thing in the room, just like it always was. Jen was there, about 10 people back from the front and Jared was glad that Felicia noticed him without Jared mentioning it, because jen was making it overly difficult to be subtle.

“Dear god in heaven he’s even hotter in person, isn’t he?” Felicia leaned over to ask before he headed off to the side where Chad was standing. Jared tried to steel himself, stretching his neck and taking a few deep breaths before he turned to smile at the first girl in line. He refused to lessen anyone’s experience with him for the sake of one fan; he never has and he never will. Long before he’s mentally prepared, Jen is next. Jared feels himself smile reflexively but he knows it’s strained. To the relief of his back, he doesn't have to bend down much to speak to Jen, but he leans close to hear over the music.

“COuld I just get a big hug?” Jen asks and Jared nods as time slows down.

\----------------------------------------------------

Jen still doesn’t know how to process the fact that the one person he never thought would recognize him, Jared, was the only person to noticeably recognize him. He stood in line for his photo op, chatting with the people around him and asking to borrow the hand mirror of the girl in front of him, trying to put it out of his mind. Trying not to think about Jared padalecki sitting in front of his laptop, dick in hand, watching Jensen get fucked. Or do the fucking, he supposed. He wondered if Jared was a top, bottom, or switch. Tumblr had a lot of theories but even as a gay man, Jensen really couldn’t tell with the things that he knew.

He refused to let the final day of the con be ruined by thoughts like that.

Jensen was only a few people back in line, so he was close enough to see when Jared and Felicia came into the room from the back, chatting. Jared looked impossibly hotter now, even though it had been barely 20 minutes since Jensen had seen him last. He stood in line and tried to let the crowd psyche him up and not moon too much, but Jared was just so gorgeous and so close. As Jensen waited he allowed himself to entertain the fantasy of Jared being one of his coworkers instead of someone he was a fan of and when it was finally his turn he barely managed to speak up enough to ask for a hug.

Trying not to stumble as he walked away or cry as he saw many of the other fans doing, he nearly didn’t notice Felicia trying to get his attention. He turned and walked over to her where she was standing with Jared’s long time bodyguard, Chad, looking around curiously. He loved Felicia as an actress and she’d been one of his favorite guest stars; he’d been upset when her character had been killed off but it was the right time and everyone knew it.

“Uh, Hi.” He said awkwardly, mentally kicking himself. He used to be smooth and confident but so far the weekend was turning him into a socially awkward weirdo.

“So, hi. Nice to meet you. Thanks for being a fan. Jared wanted me to give you this.” She handed Jensen a folded over piece of paper and looked at him expectantly. Blinking and curious enough to be nauseous, he opened the paper to see a phone number and the name and room number of a hotel about 30 minutes away.

“Whats this?”

Felicia tilted her head at him pityingly, but said nothing, simply standing there and blinking. Suddenly, Jensen got it and his hands started to tremble.

“Really?” Came squeaking out of his throat, far too similar to the way that all the other people were behaving around him to make him think he’d ever regain his cool.

“Turns out you’re not the only one who got to meet a fan crush this morning.” Jensen felt his face flame red as he glanced out of the side of his eye over to where Jared was smiling and hugging and taking pictures.

“If you’re not going to show, do me and my friend a favor and text them to tell them why.” Felicia mentioned before she clapped Chad on the back and walked away, leaving Jensen standing there trying to reorder everything in his head. He turned again, ignoring the volunteer that was rapidly approaching now that he was no longer talking to one of the stars of the show and looked at Jared. As he watched, Jared let go of the girl he was hugging and turned to wave at her and her child as they walked away from him. For just a fraction of a breath, Jared’s eyes moved from the kid to Jensen to smile before flicking back to the other fan and her child.

That was when Jensen decided that he would go to Jared’s hotel, even if there was a chance it was a hoax.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the pictures and his afternoon panel passed by in a blur and Jared couldn’t help but feel guilty. He’d told himself that he would not let one fan monopolize all of his thoughts to the detriment of the other fans but when that one person was Jen Ross apparently Jared couldn’t help himself. He sighed as he slumped at the table in the green room, pushing around his food and trying to make sure that he ate. He still had a thousand or so autographs to sign. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he thought about ignoring it but he did want a distraction.

  1. _this is Jen._ Jared felt his heart start to race as he stared at the message, wondering what to reply. He was saved by the small three dots, indicating that Jen was still typing.



_ I have no idea if this is real or not, or if you’ll even get these messages but I trust Felicia? Not sure why but I do. Anyway, I’m rambling via text message which is a new kind of special. Just wanted to say that I prefer my full name, Jensen, if we are going to meet up later. _

**_Jensen, hi. I’m really glad you texted me. And that's fine, about your name. I mean, of course your name is fine._ **

Jared glared at his phone. How the fuck was he so awkward via text? Why the fuck did he send that message as it is? What is wrong with him?

_ So it seems like we both might be a little nervous. _

**_Seems like. I want you to know I”m not expecting anything at my hotel later. I just. I mean, if something happened that would be cool but I’m not expecting anything_ **

Jared dropped his head down on the table and banged it a few times. “Idiot, idiot, idiot.” He chanted softly, hoping that no one was watching or listening.

_ I didn’t assume that. I mean, I did, since you know what my job is but I wanted you to know that I was going to be there. Meet you there. And I’m looking forward to it. _

**_Me too. Uh, where are your seats? For the panels. I mean, I'm just wondering if i’m going to see you again for autographs since they’re only for Gold tickets?_ **

_ Uh, Well, I was gold row c, so I do have an autograph ticket but I think it might be better if I skip it? I could just bring what I was going to have you sign to the hotel? _

**_Yeah, that works. So, I usually am stuck here till at least 830 or 9 and I think it took us about 30 minutes to get here this morning. We can plan on 10? Or do you have a flight early tomorrow?_ **

_ I do have a flight tomorrow but I don’t care. Getting to meet you properly will be worth the loss of sleep. _

**_Well. That’s flattering. I’ll see you at my hotel at 10. come up to the room and knock._ **

_ Sounds good. I’ll see you then Jared. _

Felicia dropped down into the chair next to him with her own dinner. She took a few bites, watching him and what he was sure was a goofy grin.

“So, what’s up? Any good text convo’s lately?” She asked around a mouthful of salad. Jared turned and tried to glare at her but couldn’t wipe the smile off his face convincingly.

“Alright fine, here.” He unlocked and handed over his phone, open to the conversation with Jensen and shoveled food into his face while she read.

“Wow, you are smooth like chunky peanut butter. I mean, I knew, in a best straight girlfriend kind of way, that you had little to no game. But to see it here in black and white makes me a little sad for you.”

“I’m not that bad.” He offered and she shot him an unimpressed face as she blatantly looked down at the chat still showing on his screen.

“Oh my god, okay I am. What am I going to do when he’s in my room? Should I text him and tell him it's off? I’ve never been this socially awkward in my life, HELP ME.”

Felicia sat back in her chair and laughed, to his dismay. He watched, dinner sitting like a brick in his stomach, as she tried to get herself under control.

“Look, his side of the conversation is just as bad as yours. I think that when you’re in a room together without anyone around to overhear or judge, you’ll be just fine. Really. Even from that small conversation I’m pretty sure that you’re more alike than you realize.” 

Her words were cold comfort but he accepted what she was telling him and tried not to freak out anymore. He had a few thousand autographs to sign and then a ride back to the hotel before he had anything to worry about.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Since he wasn’t going to stick around for an autograph, Jensen packed up his stuff and headed out to find somewhere he could sit down for a decent meal before he headed to Jared’s hotel. He saw a few faces from the con at the restaurant that he settled on and embarrassingly, they recognized him too. Not from the con, of course. So he spent his whole meal trying to ignore the giggling girls a few tables over from him and read the book he kept on him when he travelled. They were still there when he finished so he picked up his stuff and walked over to the table.

“Oh my god you are Jen Ross.” One of the girls breathed and the table fell silent.

“I am. Thanks for not interrupting my dinner, really, but the giggling was getting to be a bit much and I couldn’t concentrate. You guys want an autograph or something?” The girl who’d spoken nodded yes, pulling a notebook out of her bag and handing it over. He saw the fanart of Jared on the inside cover and he recognized that it had been based off one of his movies. Biting the inside of his cheek he signed, smiled and left as quick as he could without looking like he was running away.

Girls are scary.

He programmed his gps for the scenic route to Jared’s hotel and drove, enjoying the scenery and the quiet after a long weekend full of people everywhere. When he got to the hotel it was still only 9:30 so he parked away from the hotel and read his book until headlights from an incoming suv grabbed his attention. He looked up in time to see Jared and his bodyguard Chad climb out of the back of the suv and head into the hotel. Jensen put his book away and made himself wait another ten minutes before following.

He took the elevator to the 12th floor and walked softly down the hall to 1224 and knocked softly. He raised his hand to knock again, a little louder, when the door was pulled open to reveal Jared’s face. Jensen hadn’t realized how much of him was expecting it all to be a prank till just that moment.

“You really came.” Jared breathed and before Jensen could stop himself he replied, “ well not yet, I just got here.”

Jared blinked for a moment then a slow smile spread over his face until his dimples were showing and he was throwing his head back to laugh. Jensen chuckled too and shifted the grip he had on his backpack.

“Please, come inside.” Jared giggled out, then started laughing harder as he realized what he’d said. He ushered Jensen into his room and shut the door behind him.

The room was interesting; a very swanky hotel room somehow made to feel homey and comfortable but Jensen couldn’t put his finger on why. Maybe it was the very un-hotellike comforter on the bed or maybe it was that Jared’s things were spread out across the room. There was a pile of things spilling out of a bag on the desk and Jensen couldn't’ stop himself from looking through it.

“Gifts from fans through the day. I always go through them and keep what I can. And yes, feel free to spread the word that when I’m given cookies or cake or anything edible, I eat it provided there’s an ingredient list.” Jared stepped close and rubbed his flat stomach. “Love me some cookies.” His legendary Texas twang showed through in his words and Jensen had to stop himself from swooning.

“That’s not dangerous?” He asked, picking up what looked like hand knitted mittens and turning them over in his hands.

“Yeah, it probably is but, look, I’m not famous enough for people to want to kill me or nothin. I’m just the guy that plays Sam Winchester on television.”

“Clearly you don’t spend a lot of time on Tumblr. But that's probably for the best.” Jensen joked, tossing the mittens back on the pile and turning to look at Jared.

This close, he could see every freckle on Jared’s face and the gorgeous way that his eyes shifted color. He could smell Jared’s cologne and feel the heat coming off his body. They were both frozen, looking at each other across the scant few inches that separated them. Jared took a deep breath and stepped back, sitting himself on the end of the bed.

“Nah, I spend far too much time on SeanCody though.” Jensen felt himself blush for the second time that day and he ducked his head; he started with SeanCody, that was all his best twink stuff.

“That’s not really…. what I mean to say is that was a while ago, SeanCody, and that’s not really…” He fumbled around for how to say he wasn’t just a bottom anymore before Jared cut him off.

“Oh god, I know. I like your most recent stuff too but SeanCody is portable.” Jared held up his phone and waved it through the air. “And I promised you that I didn’t invite you up here for just that.”

“If you can’t say it Jared, then you shouldn’t be doing it.” Jensen teased, grabbing some of his confidence with both hands. He lifted his head and smiled at Jared’s face, jaw slack and mouth open in faux offense.

“Alright then, cards on the table since I’m dealing with a professional.” Jared sat up straighter and squared his shoulders. “It would be an honor to have you pound my ass.”

Jensen collapsed into giggles, dropping into the desk chair so that he wouldn’t have to hold himself up. He heard Jared laughing across the small amount of floor space between them and opened his eyes to see that gorgeous, deep dimpled smile back on Jared's face.

“Well, Never had a proposition like that before.” Jensen tried to get himself under control but now that it was out in the open it was all he could think about. Getting Jared on the bed on his belly, his back in that perfect deep bend so that his ass is at just the right angle for both of them to enjoy a good deep dicking. He felt his cock start to plump up in his jeans and he shifted in the chair.

“I don’t usually do that, you know?” At Jared’s confused look, Jensen elaborated, “Sleep with people when I’m off the clock. I can’t remember the last time I had sex for fun. Porn is, well it’s easier than what you do for a living that’s for sure but it still, uh, takes a lot out of you.” He finished awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I told you we won’t have to do anything.” Jared replied, sitting up and starting to reach out and put his hand on Jensen’s knee before thinking better of it and letting his fingers rest on the back of Jensen’s hand.

“I want to.” Jensen confessed softly, looking down at the floor. He heard more than felt the way Jared suddenly went very still.

“Can I kiss you?” Jared asked, closer than he’d been a few seconds before and Jensen lifted his head to see that Jared had gotten down onto the floor on his knees in front of the chair he was in. Jensen nodded and Jared’s giant hands came up to cup his face gently. He waited, momentarily losing his train of thought and taking time to regret not brushing his teeth after dinner but once Jared pressed their lips together, everything flew out of his head.

Jared was a phenomenal kisser. Soft and slow at first until they were biting at each other’s lips and licking inside the other’s mouth and JAred had lifted him out of the chair and into his arms. Jared swung them around so that he could lay Jensen out on his bed and Jensen hadn’t felt so small and cared for by another person in a long time.

They broke apart and panted at each other and Jensen couldn’t stop touching Jared, stroking his hands over his arms, pecs, stomach. He twisted his fingers into the belt loop on Jared’s pants and looked down between their bodies to see the way Jared’s shirt had ridden up to show the waistband of his boxers.

“Saxx. That’s big dick underwear, right?” Jensen joked, trailing a fingertip over the skin above the name brand.

“Whatever. As if you don’t know. What are you wearing? Andrew Christian? Diesel? 2Xist?” Jared asked and Jensen had to stop for a moment.

“What makes you think i’d wear a jock?” Jensen asked to see a soft flush spread across Jared’s cheeks. “Never mind. You’re right, I usually do… for the camera. My ass doesn’t actually need the lift from a jock though.” He grabbed Jared’s hand and put it on his ass, letting Jared squeeze and play for a moment before taking pity on him.

“I kinda regret not wearing one, just so I could see the look on your face. But Calvin Klein is my go-to and that’s what I’ve got on. You wanna see?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Jared was torn. He did, very much, want to see Jensen’s underwear, but he also wanted the pleasure of taking Jensen’s clothes off himself. He didn’t want to have Jensen stand up and strip for him. He chewed his lip for a brief second.

“I’ll see when we get there. I don’t wanna rush past the fun part of getting your clothes off.” Jared knew he’d said the right thing when Jensen grinned at him and pressed close for more long, drugging kisses. Jared was starting to sweat through his shirt so he rolled them over so he could sit up and strip it off. When his head cleared the fabric, he looked down at Jensen’s face and felt even warmer at the open appreciation and lust in his eyes.

“So pretty baby.” Jensen mumbled and Jared couldn’t stop the full body shiver that went through him. He gasped out a little breath when Jensen’s hands came up to skim over his pecs and his palms brushed over Jared’s nipples, making Jared whine and arch his back, pressing them into Jensen’s hands.

“You want me to play with your tits, sweet thing?” Jensen’s voice was rough like gravel but the things he was saying were driving Jared crazy.

“You like when I talk sweet to you? Better when I talk dirty? Hmm?” Jensen asked, brushing his thumbs over Jared’s nipples and making it hard for Jared to focus long enough to talk. “How about a little bit of both?” Jensen asked as he pinched both of Jared’s peaked nipples and jared moaned, low and long whie rocking his hips.

“Moan so pretty for me. Let’s see if I can get you to sing, hmm?” Jared didn’t know what that meant but he’d do anything Jensen asked as long as Jensen kept touching and talking to him and he tried to tell him as much but wasn’t sure what actually came out of his mouth because Jensen just shushed him and put his mouth around Jared’s nipple, licking around it and nipping at the very tip of it and turning Jared’s brains to mush.

Before Jared knew it he was on his back on the bed, down to nothing but his Saxx and Jensen was shimmying out of his jeans, showing off the tight black Calvin Kleins he’d mentioned. Jared spread his legs unconsciously and couldn’t stop himself from reaching down to palm his dick through his boxers.

“Uh-uh baby. Hands off. That’s mine tonight.” Jared pulled his hand away with a whimper and reached out towards Jensen instead, his fingertips grazing the skin his eyes had traced over through screens countless times.

“I wanna lick your freckles.” Jared slurred and then stopped, looking up and catching Jensen’s eye. 

“You got an oral fixation baby? I can take care of that.” Just when he’d been about to climb back on the bed, Jensen stopped and peeled himself out of his underwear. Jared reached for his dick, hardly believing that he was actually going to get to touch it.

“No, baby, oral fixation is mouth, not fingers. You know that.” Jensen limbed back up on the bed and straddled Jared’s chest, his knees tucked up under Jared’s arms. Jared slid his hands up the lightly muscled thighs in front of him and breathed deep through his nose, loving the sweaty, masculine smell of Jensen. He let his fingertips curl around the back of Jensen’s hips to press into the soft flesh of Jensen’s ass.

“Open up sweet thing, let’s put that oral fixation to good use, huh?” Jared felt saliva pool in his mouth as Jensen slowly fed his cock into Jared’s open, waiting mouth. He took another deep breath through his nose and let his tongue curl around the bottom of Jensen’s dick, sucking softly and wondering how far in Jensen was going to push. He flattened his tongue and tried to open his throat but Jensen stopped with the head of his dick pressed at the back of Jared’s mouth. Jared hollowed his cheeks and sucked softly, looking up and making sure that Jensen was looking at him as he did so. Jensen pulled back and Jared sucked harder, making sure to barely graze the glans under the head of Jesnen’s cock with his teeth, making Jensen shudder.

“Ohh, you know some tricks, huh sweet boy? Well I really wanted you to sing and you can’t do that with your mouth full but I’m sure we can work something out.”

Jensen pushed back in quickly and soon enough he was fucking Jared’s throat. Jared could feel saliva pooling in the dip of his throat and his lips were hurting being stretched over Jensen’s cock the way they were but he had never been so turned on and hard in his life. He rocked his hips to no avail; he couldn’t reach himself and Jensen was too far away to give any relief to his aching cock. He whined and looked up at Jensen, trying to tell him that he needed more.

Jensen smiled down at him and back away, pulling his dick out of Jared’s mouth and moving down his body till he was sitting on Jared’s lower stomach.

“This is going in my spank bank forever, sweet thing.” Jensen lifted his heavy, saliva covered cock and let it slap down on Jared’s chest heavy enough that it left a mark.

“Jensen please, fuck. Please touch me, please, I need you.” Jared’s voice sounded exactly like it should having just spent the last few minutes being throat fucked.

“Asking so nicely, sweetheart. I should reward you for that.” Jensen swung his leg over and dismounted Jared, putting both feet on the floor next to the bed.

“Hmmm.” He gently cupped Jared’s dick in his boxers, twisting his hand to rub his fingers over Jared’s balls where they were unfortunately still squished. He ran his fingertips up to the waist and Jared lifted his hips and ass off the bed hopefully, thinking Jensen was finally going to take pity on him and pull his boxers off. Instead, Jensen took hands off him altogether and walked away to his bag, where he’d dropped it earlier. He pulled out a strip of condoms and a bottle of silicone Gun Oil lube out of his bag.

“You always travel with that stuff?” Jared forced out, happy to think about something other than his throbbing, untouched cock. Jensen looked up and gone was the confident, sex god of a few minutes ago, back was the goofy fanboy. He opened his mouth and shut it a few times before he marched back over to the bed and set the supplies next to Jared’s hip.

“I’ve seen gifs of myself used in fanfic and aesthetics on tumblr for the show. I was… hopeful?” He grinned at Jared and Jared couldn't stop himself from reaching up to curl a hand around the back of Jensen’s neck, tugging him down into a sloppy kiss.

“Are you gonna fuck me now, please?” He whispered into Jensen’s face when he pulled back from the kiss and Jensen closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

“The way you say please tests my patience Jay.” Jensen said before he opened his eyes and smiled. “Fucking hell, you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jared felt himself flush under the praise, he usually didn’t think that people were sincere when they said things like that but he believed Jensen. “That’s some compliment coming from you.”

“Time to see what you’re hiding under those Saxx baby.” Jensen giggled a little as he moved to tug Jared’s boxers down and off. He tossed them off to the side of the room where the rest of their clothes had landed and just stopped to look.

\--------------------------------------------

Jensen looked down at all of Jared’s exposed body, his perfect hips that looked like they were made to be handholds just for him, and the dark line of hair that ran down from his belly button to his long skinny cock. A cock pretty enough that Jensen’s mouth watered just looking at it. He noticed that it was the same pale pink all over as Jared’s lips and couldn’t stop from dipping down to suck the head into his mouth for a taste.

“Jen, oh fuck, oh my god.” Jared babbled as Jensen bobbed up and down just a few times before pulling away. He had plans and he wasn’t going to ruin them with a blow job.

He ducked down and pulled Jared’s lightly furred balls into his mouth, one by one, sucking gently but using a lot of tongue. When he pulled himself away, Jared arched his hips up and tried to follow him. He used one of those perfect hips to hold him down.

“The only moving I want from you is to roll over but first I have a question.” Jensen watched as Jared lifted his head and tried to focus on his face. “Well… two questions.”

Jared nodded at him and Jensen let out a breath.

“What is your feeling on rimming? Do you still want to get fucked?”

Jared cocked his head and looked like he was going to laugh but Jensen spread his hands out and offered, “consent is sexy.” He waited for Jared to reply.

“Enthusiastic to the first and enthusiastically to the second.” Jensen leaned down to give him another wet, biting kiss before he straightened back up.

“Then roll over onto your belly and lemme see that ass, sweet boy.” Jensen slapped Jared’s hip and waited, watching closely as Jared threw himself onto his belly with his back arched just the way Jensen had fantasized about before. Jared knew how good his ass looked, he jokingly showed it off all the time, bending over on stage and during gag reels, there had even been a website called ‘Jared Padalecki’s ass’ once upon a time. Still, knowing all of this, Jensen was unprepared to be up close and personal with it.

He slapped one cheek just to watch it jiggle, then mirrored it on the other side. “You really have the perfect ass. It jiggles just right.” He climbed back onto the bed and straddled Jared’s legs, framing his perfect butt in his hands. He started pressing kisses to the muscled, and shockingly freckled, shoulders. He trailed his lips and tongue down Jared’s perfect spine until he reached the curve of his ass. For just a moment he got distracted by the way his dick fit perfectly in the cleft of Jared’s cheeks but then he shook his head and rearranged them on the bed the way he wanted them.

“Open your legs for me.” He murmured as he leaned up to grab one of the pillows off the top of the bed. “And put this under your hips.” Soon, Jared was arranged spread open, ass in the air and Jensen couldn’t put it off any longer. He leaned down and bit into Jared’s cheek just to hear the way he squealed for it, before he used his thumbs to open Jared up. 

He pooled saliva on his tongue and spat at Jared's hole before he ducked down to run his tongue over it. He alternated the flat of his tongue with the tip while Jared squirmed for him. Jensen could feel spit running down his chin and down Jared’s perineum, making everything so hot and wet but he didn’t want to stop. Jared was making the prettiest noises as he finally softened up enough that Jensen was able to get just the tip of his tongue inside of Jared. He pulled back to take a deep breath.

“So tight baby. Been a long time?”

Jared, looking wrecked, opened his mouth but nothing came out but another whine. He nodded instead. Jensen held eye contact as long as he could as he lowered his face back down between Jared’s cheeks. Blindly he failed his arm out looking for the condom and the gun oil he’d tossed onto the bed earlier. When he found it he pulled away and leaned back to pop open the top of the bullet-shaped bottle and drizzle it right between Jared’s cheeks and over his barely opened hole.

“You wanna get pounded, yeah?”

“Fuck Jen-Jensen please.” Jared squeaked as Jensen slid his middle finger inside, all the way to the meat of his hand.

“Thank god for good lube huh? Gotta loosen up and let me in baby. If you can barely take my finger, how are you gonna take my cock, huh?” He asked, knowing that Jared wasn’t going to answer. He thrust his finger in and out, making sure to work lots of lube inside Jared, his gaze flicking back and forth between Jared’s face, only half of it showing, the other pressed into the mattress, and his finger sliding into Jared’s sweet hole. He pulled all the way out and covered his index finger with lube, pressing them both inside when he moved his hands back.

“Do you wanna come first sweet thing? Will that help you loosen up? I’d love to feel you come on my cock but I won’t hurt you.” He pressed his two fingers all the way in and shook his hand, mimicking a vibration and loved the way that Jared arched up off the bed mouth open in a silent scream.

“Wanna come on your cock. Please. One more finger then lemme come on your cock, I promise I can take it please please.” Jared babbled at him and Jensen very nearly felt his resolve break.

He leaned down to bite at his other cheek, giving him matching bite marks, and pulled his fingers out, lubing up his ring finger and drizzling more down Jared’s crack. Jensen put his fingers together and pressed all three against Jared’s hole, feeling it open slowly but let him in until they were all in to the meat of his hand once more.

“Good boy.” Jensen couldn’t stop the praise falling from his lips as each thrust of his fingers grew easier as Jared opened up.

“Do you play with yourself a lot, baby? You have any special toys that you bring on your vacations?” He pushed his fingers in and let them press into Jared’s prostate as he leaned up over Jared’s strong, broad back and whispered in his ear, “You ever been on stage with a plug in you?”

Jared felt his cock throb at his own words, the thought of Jared on stage in front of all those fans, making jokes while his sweet ass was clenched around a pretty plug. And it would be a pretty one, “You wanna be a pretty thing don’t you. You and all your pink shirts and pretty scarves and fascination with dudes that are bigger than you. Do you have a pretty pink plug? Can I buy one for you?” Jensen was just rambling, his mouth running with every thought that passed through his head now.

“Please Jensen, fuck me. I need your dick.” It should be cheesy, Jensen has been in no less than 10 movies with nearly that exact line, and yet, coming from Jared’s pink lips it made his cock throb and leak precome all over the place. He grabbed for the condom and opened the package carefully, rolling it on and coating it with more lube.

He eased back and pulled Jared up onto his knees before lining himself up and pressing the head of his cock to Jared’s hot little hole. “Gonna come on my cock right?” He asked, pressing forward enough to slip the head of his cock inside but not going any further. Jared squirmed, trying to rock back and take his dick all the way but Jensen kept his hands firm on Jared’s hips. “I asked you a question.” Jensen knew his voice sounded like he’d been gargling with fire but he couldn’t stop.

“Yes, gonna come on your cock, pound me oh fuck Jensen.” Jared whined and tried to rock backwards again, this time, jensen allowed it until his hips were hitting Jared's ass. They stayed there without moving for just a moment, Jared clearly needed to adjust, but when Jared started to make tiny movements with his hips, Jensen pulled back and set a brutal pace. He found Jared’s prostate and pounded it mercilessly. Jared was grunting with each thrust, his head hanging down between his trembling arms and his body squeezing perfectly as Jensen fucked him like they both wanted.

Jared came quickly, his whole body tensing up as he squeezed around Jensen’s cock and came untouched onto the pillow still beneath him. Jensen slowed down as Jared came down from the high, and gently let his body fall back down to the mattress. He pulled out of Jared’s hole reluctantly and peeled off the condom, slotting his dick between Jared’s cheeks and rutting there in all the lube and saliva still there. Jared turned his head and opened one pretty eye to smile at Jensen over his shoulder and that was enough, Jensen came all over Jared’s ass and lower back.

Jensen flopped down on the bed next to Jared to catch his breath and they lay there next to each other, panting and dragging their hands over each other. Jensen wanted to pull Jared into his arms and cuddle. He wanted to fall asleep and wake up to those dimples. 

“Can… I mean, do you wanna stay? I have an early flight but I think you said you do too?” Jared asked shyly and it was so cute that Jared was shy after everything they’d just done that Jensen rolled onto his side to kiss his nose and cheek and finally his swollen, pink lips.

“I’d love to stay.” 

Jared eventually got up and headed into the bathroom, coming back with a warm towel to clean them both up and two bottles of water. He lay back down next to Jensen and they drank in silence that was fast becoming thick with tension and awkwardness.

“Where are you based? I mean, what a weird question, sorry. Where do you live?” Jared asked, picking at the label on the water bottle.

“Oh, LA is where I … film. But I have a condo in Torrance that I rent with a few other guys.”

“Torrance? Wow. When I’m not filming I have a place in Santa Monica. Maybe we could meet up?” Jensen smiled up at Jared.

“I think I’d like that a lot. Since I have your number already maybe I can text you or even call you sometimes? Just so we know when we can meet up?” Jared nodded at him and they both quieted down again.

“I’ll have to find the ladies from the meet and greet and let them know you don’t actually have any ass acne.” Jensen said to himself and couldn’t stop laughing when Jared stood up and twisted around to look at his ass as he yelled “WHAT?”


End file.
